


eae camarada

by taito111



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taito111/pseuds/taito111
Summary: só querendo ver se tem algum br nessa tag
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	eae camarada

incesto insano


End file.
